Something Different
by scarleteyes21
Summary: Remy's power forbid him to touch anyone without leaving them in a coma. He never really thought anyone would want to get close to him. Until he met her.
1. Chapter 1

"I cant t'ank you enough for doing dis Charles, means a lot." Thanked Jean-Luc as he shook the Professor's hand. Xavier only smiled back, "It's my pleasure Jean-Luc."

Jean-Luc's smile started to fade as he looked down through the window and saw his son patiently waiting outside.

Remy Lebeau was only thirteen when he got his powers. From then on it was long sleeve shirts and gloves. The boy couldn't touch anyone, a hug, a handshake, or a kiss on the cheek was out of the question. For years Jean-Luc had sent Remy to specialists who had promised that they knew how to get rid or least control Remy's powers. But it all proved to be futile.

It wasn't until Tante Marie heard rumors about a school in New York that was filled with 'weird kids with strange powers'.

He just hoped it would work. For his son's sake.

"What are y'all lookin' at?" Rogue asked as she stepped into the kitchen, all the girls were huddled in front of the window giggling and whispering.

"There's a new boy!" Kitty squealed excitably, "O-M-G, he's like such a hottie." She took another peek between Jubilee and Amara. Rogue rolled her eyes; it was always like this when a new boy was visiting.

"Come on Roguey, check him out!" Tabitha coxed the young southerner. Rogue shrugged.

Remy was tall, maybe 6 foot 2, probably in his early twenties, with dark red-brown hair and a goatee, built lanky and wiry. Just the way she liked them.

Rogue licked her lips and smiled her green eyes wide, "Not bad."

"'Not bad'?" Jean asked, clearly bewildered, "Come on, the hair, that body, that smile. It takes a girl's breath away."  
"Really? Well, next time Rogue can you remind me to drop a truck on this guy?" Rogue hid her smile as Scott when up and greeted his girlfriend Jean.

"Scott. I was just kidding."

"Hmm, a big truck."

"Scott."  
"A really big truck."

"SCOTT!" the girls scolded him for thinking such things against the new hot boy.

"So what's this guy's power?" Rogue asked charging her cup of coffee so that it would warm.

"We don't know yet." Rahne explained, "Something really cool, maybe?"

Rogue and Scott looked at each other. "Yeah…that's probably why the guy is wearing gloves and black long sleeve shirt and pants in ninety-two degree weather."

Rogue nodded in agreement, these girls were just blinded by looks. "Either that or he's a junkie." The only one who laughed was Scott; the girls just looked at her in anger.

"That is like so mean Rogue."

Scott just rolled his eyes and pulled Jean away from the crowd, "Jean we gotta go, or we're gonna be late."

"Fine." She turned back to Kitty, "Keep me posted, girls." Jean waved good-bye halfheartedly, already missing her spot by the window.

"So…what's this guy's name?" Rogue asked, sitting on the counter.

"We don't know yet."

"Where's he from?"

"Don't know."

"Oookkaayyy…is he just visitin' or is he stayin' foah sure?"

"Don't know. But we've been watching him since he got here" Kitty told her.

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Y'all have just crossed the thin line between ogling and stalking."

She looked out the window again; the poor guy was sitting their alone.

"Lordy." She put her cup in the sink and went out to talk to the 'new kid'.

Remy could have sworn that the guy with the red shades was giving him the evil eye. Figures, he had been at the school for less than two hours and he was already getting dirty looks.

"Hey. Yah need anah companah?" a female voice asked him, the accent sounded familiar. He turned to face a girl with white on auburn hair and bright green eyes. Dressed in a dark purple tanks top, black shorts, and flip-flops.

So much skin, he flinched when she sat down near him.

"Yah got a name, sugah?" She stuck out her hand. Remy looked down at it, he had on gloves, so it was safe.

"Name's Remy." His voice made her shiver, his large hand enclosed over her smaller one. His glove was warm and smelled faintly of leather.

"N'Orleans, right?"

"Yeah."

Rogue smiled sweetly, lightly touching his arms. She missed him flinch at her touch and scoot a bit away from her.

"Ah can show yah around if yah want, sugah. This place is big, don't want yah tah get lost now, would we?"

Remy could feel the blush creep up to his face. Boy would this girl be running if she knew what his powers were.

"So, are yah shades part of yoah powers?" Rogue leaned forward trying to see his eyes through the dark frames.

"Sorta, I-I gotta go." He stood up, the urge to leave getting stronger by the second.

"Wait a sec." Rogue stood up, she knew full well that the girls were watching and probably seething at her.

She wanted to see if she could push them over the edge farther.

Rogue stood real close to Remy, and got on her tip-toes. She could feel Remy shake a bit as her hand got closer to his sunglasses.

He grabbed her wrist, "What are y'doing?"  
"Ah wanna see something." She pulled her hand away and took of his sunglasses.

Remy was ready for her, he was ready for her to scream in terror. Like everyone else had done when they saw his eyes.

Rogue gently took off his glasses, and let out a soft gasp. His eyes were stunning, blood red burning against black.

"Wow. They're amazing." Rogue breathed out as she put his glasses in his pockets, she gently laid her hands on his chest.

"Really?" Remy asked, he looked at her as her right hand moved to rest against his heart, which was beating wildly at this moment.

"Really, it's really is a shame tah hide them sugah." She stood on her tip-toes again and leaned in close.

Remy could see her coming in; he didn't know what to do next. He wanted to pull away but before he could she pulled the lapel of his coat so that he would lean forward unexpectedly.

She sultry whispered in his ear. "Ah'll be seeing yah around, swamprat." Remy nearly bit his lip through when he felt her blow gently into his ear. After that she walked off leaving him stunned and barely standing.

"Remy?"  
The young Cajun turned to see Xavier and Jean-Luc looking at him. Xavier bit back his laugh, Remy looked slightly flushed.

"I see that you've met our Rogue."

Jean-Luc smirked, "Rogue indeed." He clapped his son on the back. "Will y'be alright here?" Jean-Luc asked seriously.

Remy was still a bit woozy, "Yeah," he shook is head; he could still feel where Rogue's hands had been.

"I t'ink."

--

**Marvel owns all…except this plot. **

**Do you guys want this to be a one-shot or continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Rogue smiled as she walked back into the kitchen, the girls were fuming

Rogue smiled as she walked back into the kitchen, all the girls were fuming. Rogue could have even sworn that she saw steam coming from Amara's ears.

"What. Was. That?" Jubilee asked, fists clenched to her sides.

Rogue did a little bow, "That was an introduction, what else?" she grabbed an apple from a bowl of fruit.

"You do realize you basically gave that poor guy a heart attack?" Tabitha asked slightly awe struck as she continued to watch the guy being snapped out of it by another older man and the professor.

"It's always like that. Rogue can smooth talk a priest." (1) Amara joked,

Kitty and Rahne both muttered "She did." Under their breath.

Jubilee sighed as she sat down by the table "Once again, another boy we all had our eyes on gets snatched by Rogue."

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Puh-lease, lahke Remy would ever go with you. He's way too old foah yah."

"I am fifteen!"

All the other girls ignored Jubilee and yelled out in unison "YOU KNOW HIS _NAME_!?"

Rogue nodded, "His name is Remy, looks around Scott's age and is Cajun. And is super shy by the looks of it."

She looked at the girls; each had a dreamy smile glued to their face.

"That should be enough information for y'all little fantasies." She smirked gleefully at the girl's expression.

She looked down at her watch. "Dang it! Ah'm late."

She was already out the door when Kitty yelled to remind her about wearing her helmet while driving her motorcycle.

After Scott came home from his date with Jean he was a little surprise when he saw a few duffel bags of clothes on the second vacant bed in his room.

That's when Scott saw him, the guy that the girls had been ogling at earlier unpacking his things.

'_Great_,' thought Scott, '_a new roommate'_.

"Can I help you?" Scott caught the guy by surprise.

Remy did a double take; if the guy was here to cause him trouble then he had another thing coming.

"J'st unpacking." Remy mumbled.

Scott shrugged; the guy was covered head to toe. There had to be more to this guy then meets the eye.

"So you plan on staying in the institute long?" Scott asked nonchalantly. Remy raised a suspicious brow at the guy; this wasn't going to be easy.

From what Remy saw in the room Scott was a preppy/boy-scout/frat boy type. He knew at one point they would clash.

"Maybe, I don't know yet." Remy replied while still unpacking. Scott just sat on his bed looking a bit disinterested in what was going on.

"So what's your power?"

"Trust me homme, y'don't want t'know." Remy mumbled again darkly more to himself than to Scott, slamming one of the dresser drawer closed in anger.

Scott eyed him, "Wouldn't have asked then."

Remy whipped off his glove, "I put people in a coma while stealin' dere memories, personality, and in de case of mutants, deir powers wid just one touch. If I hold on f' too long I can kill dem den."

Scott let out a low whistle, "That sucks. You can't control it then?"  
Remy pulled on his sleeves, "It's ninety degrees outside and I'm wearin' _long sleeves_ and _gloves_. What de hell do y't'ink?" he asked Scott sarcastically.

All of a sudden Scott's view of Remy changed, this guy wasn't here to hit on the girls or his girlfriend, and he wasn't here to goof off or nothing. He just wanted freedom from his powers.

He could definitely relate.

Scott stood up and gave out his hand to Remy. "Scott Summers, uncontrollable optic laser beams."

Remy hesitantly shook Scott's hand with his gloved one.

"Dat explains de shades den, huh?" Remy joked.

Scott massaged the back of his neck, "Yeah…so, you can't touch _anyone_?"

Remy managed to chuckle, though it sounded forced. "Unless dey want a death wish homme."

Scott looked slightly uncomfortable at this point, and then it hit him. "So that would make you a v-virgin?" he wished he could have taken back the question when he the saw Remy glaring at him.

If looks could kill.

"Y'got a problem wid dat?" Remy asked defensively, eyes insanely glowing. Scott quickly put his hands up in defeat, "No! Nope, no problem at all. It's cool."

Remy flinched; if the little conversation with Scott wasn't awkward then the professor explaining his powers to the students and teachers was a thousand times more awkward.

He felt as if he was on display in his dark clothes and gloves as the girls became weary of him and the guys snickered as they figured out what the 'no touching' thing meant for him. Hell, even the teachers looked at him with pity.

As he looked around the room where the professor had gathered the students, he saw the girls he recognized earlier giving him looks of fear, as if he were a vampire about ready to attack them. Scott, noticing this, just gave the Cajun an "I'm sorry" look.

Sadly, Remy was all too used to this.

In the hours too come he could see that the students were acting very cautious around him, always giving him way more space than necessary.

After dinner the professor suggested to Remy that he may want to socialize with the others, in order to prove that he was harmless.

"Merci professor, mais non." Remy said forlornly, he could only watch from the hallway as the other students gathered in the recreational room and watch a movie.

"Give them time Remy, they'll come around."

Remy sighed and looked at his covered hands, "Will dey?" he pushed himself of the wall. "It's all de same professor, dey all ways treat me like I'm an alien. Even when I wid ot'er mutants, I'm still de outcast."

The professor gave the young man a wistful look and clasped his hands underneath his chin. "It will take time Remy. For everybody to understand, but your situation doesn't have to control your life."

Remy was about to answer when a round of laughter erupted from the room. None of the students had considered to invite him (Scott was out with Jean again). The few psyches left in Remy's mind started to give him a headache, reacting to the laughter.

'_See, not even yoah kind want yah around boy.'_

'_Like dey will accept a t'ing like y'.'_

'_Monsters don't deserve kindness.'_

Remy massaged his head, pushing the voices into the back of his mind, and then looked back at the professor.

"I t'ink it's a little too late for dat." Remy sighed and walk to the backyard.

He felt a bit better when he sat back on the bench; it was quiet and cool about this time outside. Thankfully nobody was around when he decided to take off his coat and gloves. For the first time since he got to the mansion Remy was able to relax as he felt the night breeze cool his body down.

"Now what's a handsome man lahke yah doin' out here bah yoahself, sugah?" asked a saccharine female voice. Remy jumped up, surprised to see Rogue smirking behind him. Dressed in her waitress uniform which consisted of a blue t-shirt, a black mini-skirt, and sandals.

All that skin!

Remy groaned inwardly, '_Dieu!'_ This girl was going to drive him insane.

Rogue smirked as she sat down next to him, "Yah lahke what yah see, sugah?" Rogue asked flirtatiously crossing her tan lean legs and leaning back on the bench, a smug expression still plastered on her face.

Remy blushed, he hadn't realized that he was looking at her. Quickly he took his eyes off of her and put his jacket and gloves back on.

"Non." He responded a little too quickly for his liking.

Rogue giggled, "Yoah so cute when yah blush, swamprat."

Remy's eyes turned to slits. That nickname was getting on his nerves.

"Ain't blushing, and quit callin' moi dat." He got up, but before he could move two steps he felt her pull him by his sleeve.

"Quit what, swamprat?" she asked innocently, knowing full well what was bothering him.

"Dat. Wid dat stupid nickname." He warned her.

Rogue licked her lips and sidled closer to him. "Well, if yah don't lahke that then what about 'sugah' or 'bayou boy'?"

Remy felt the heat creep back to his neck and cheeks. How on earth did he go from a peaceful moment in the backyard to being cornered by the residential flirt?

He could feel her hands rest against his chest again. He shivered at her touch. Nobody, not even his own family members, had ever gotten this close to him.

So why her? Did she not know yet?

Remy froze in place as Rogue's lips got closer to his ear again "Or what about _lovah_?" Remy could practically feel sweat beading down his forehead now.

His eyes grew wide as he felt her hands slide south. "I-I…Get off!" he pushed her away; his fear had gotten the best of him.

Rogue laughed, catching herself before she could fall back. She pulled out a deck of cards and started to play around with it, "Yah should reallah learn how tah relax sugah. All that tension isn't good foah yah." She said, flipping through the deck languidly.

Remy scoffed while straightening his jackets, "Yeah, I'll do dat soon."

"Yah should. Guess that 'no skin contact' thing makes yah a bit _touchy_?"

Remy ears started to ring when he heard het say that. He pointed a shaky finger at her accusingly.

"Y-Y'know?!"

She wasn't even at the meeting.

Rogue could see the alarm in his face, and rolled her eyes. "This place might be big Cajun, but word travels quicker than wildfire here." She explained.

It was the first thing Rogue heard when she came back from work, as soon as she opened the doors to the mansion Kitty, Jubilee, and Tabitha filled her in on Remy and his "condition". Unlike the others though, the news didn't faze her. If anything it made her more intrigued.

"Den-Y'not afraid of me?"

Rogue walked closer to him, leaning close on her tip-toes and looking straight into his red on black eyes.

"Nope."

Remy didn't even flinch; he wanted to test her now. Slowly, he took off both of his gloves and moved his hands so close to her face that he could almost feel the heat radiant from her face.

"How about now?"

Rogue shook her head.

"Nope."

Remy leaned in closer till he was just mere inch away from her. He could smell her perfume now and count the faint freckles on her cheeks. He gulped as he realized this was a mistake, but it was too late to back out now. He so wanted to prove her wrong, to prove that she was just bluffing..

"I can absorb y'powers, y'memories, and y'energy _cher. _I can kill y'if I wanted to.Y' ain't afraid of me yet?"

Rogue smirked; she knew what he trying to do. And it wasn't working.

Instead of answering she grabbed both his wrist and pushed his hands closer to her face. Remy pulled away from her in alarm. "Y' crazy!?"

Rogue laughed as she pulled out her deck of cards again, "Yoah the one who wanted to see if Ah was afraid."

She looked at him sincerely this time, "Trust meh Cajun, yah aint nothin' tah be afraid of."

Remy looked at her incredulously, part of him was a bit impressed by her; she honestly didn't care about his powers.

Suddenly Remy felt a bit…weird. He felt sleepy and dazed as he looked into her emerald eyes that were slightly glowing.

His whole body felt so numb that he never even felt her hands slipping into his.

Without any warning she gave him a quick peck on lips. If he had blinked he would have surely missed it.

"Night, sugah." She whispered and quietly walked back into the mansion.

Remy fell back onto the bench as his knees gave out. He felt delirious and warm all over.

She kissed him.

On the lips.

And he just stood there like an idiot.

Unconsciously he licked his lips; he could almost taste her watermelon lip gloss. What amazed him the most that he couldn't hear her psyche in his head, he knew it was there (he could feel her energy running through him) but it was just silent. He wondered what her powers were; he could now feel the heat spread through his body, especially his right hand. It was almost…burning?

There, in his hands, was the queen of hearts.

A charged, glowing, and hissing queen of hearts.

"_MERDE_!"

Remy threw the card in the air just seconds before it exploded sending him flying into the bushes and the bed of flowers.

Remy had only one thing on his mind as he coughed and wiped off the dirt from his clothes.

"Dat river rat is gonna get it."

--

**I was surprised at how many reviews I got for the first chapter (thank youx100). Hopefully you all like this chapter just as much. :-)**

**1) Remy smoothed talked a nun once in the comics.**


	3. Chapter 3

Scott tried to hold back his laughter, he really did.

But the sight of Remy covered in dirt and tattered clothing was just too funny. It was just five minutes ago that he had gotten back from his date with Jean and opened the door to his room to see Remy cussing his head off in French.

"Let me guess. Rogue got you?"

"Ce qui l'enfer vous pensez?" Remy snapped trying his best to clean the dirt from his hair.

"In English?"

"What de hell do y'think?"

Scott just sat on his bed, "My night with Jean was great, and she really liked the new restaurant I took her too. I thought she would, as soon as I saw they served-"

"Whoah." Remy glared and made a 'time out' gesture at Scott, "I almost got my hand blown off and all y'can talk about is your date wid Jean!?" Remy shouted angrily.

Scott rolled his eyes and leaned down on the bed, supporting himself on his elbows. "It's just Rogue's way of saying 'welcome', you'll get used to her."

"Dat's all?"

Scott shrugged, "Rogue's…special. Don't get me wrong, she's a friend and she'll kick your ass if you get on her bad side, but she always puts people at arms length. Until she knows she can trust them. Even then she's still not going to tell you what's bothering her."

Remy blinked.

He had been at the mansion for less then twenty four hours and already regretted it.

"But hey," Scott spoke up again snapping Remy out of his daze. "At least she can't kiss you. Other wise…"

Scott caught the look on the Cajun's face. The guy was as red as a cherry and his eyes were focused on the wall behind Scott.

"She-Don't tell that…How-?"

"Drop it." Remy warned him as he peeled his coat off.

"No, I thought you couldn't touch people without putting them in a coma. How did she kiss you?" Scott asked in awe.

"I don't want t'talk about it Summers." Remy pulled out his towel and was ready to leave when he noticed it was starting to glow.

"_Merde_!" Remy and Scott froze in surprise.

Scott ran over to the window and opened it, "Throw it out!"

Remy did was what he was told, and as soon as he released the towel it exploded sending pieces of the towel to the ground and the guys falling back from the impact.

Scott swore under his breath and picked himself up, "You alright?" Scott asked as he helped Remy up. The guy was seething as he shook the burning feeling from his hands.

"Not until I get dat smug little prick back." Remy replied, trying his best to calm down.

"Get her back?" Scott asked disbelievingly as Remy rummaged for another towel. "Do you have any idea how many guys got to kiss Rogue and lived to tell about it?"

Remy chuckled sourly, "Dat number higher or lower den a ball park?"

Scott punched him in the arm, "I'm serious, Rogue's a serial flirt, dater, and breaker upper. No offense to her, but the girl is a player. And _that,_" he pointed over to the window "was her calling card."

"You want to know why she keeps people at arm's length?" Scott asked seriously, Remy shook his head no. He wasn't the least bit interested in Rogue.

"I don't care Summers, she was just trying to psyche me out. Believe me; she's in mon head now." Remy explained bitterly as he pushed Scott aside and opened the door.

'_Yah talk big foah a guy who barely knows me.' _Rogue psyche spoke to him in the back of his mind. Her Mississippi drawl was like honey, and it was making his head spin even more.

'_I know you, I can see y'life.'_

He could hear Rogue laugh, _'Onlah the stuff Ah want yah tah see, sugah. But yah have a lot of interesting things in _yoah_ lahf.'_

Rogue was making herself at home in his head. He could feel her looking through the back of his mind.

He heard her laugh, _'Pretty interesting taste in music yah got here. Kill Gwen Stacy, Apocalytica, Rage against the Machine…Gawd yah reallah are goth, aren't yah?' _He heard laugh again.

He gripped his head in pain as he felt her look through his mind some more, "Get out of my head!" he yelled out loud.

A few gasps got Remy's attention; he turned around to see a few of the students looking at him. They each took a step back from him in fear and worry, their eyes wide and they were reluctant to ask if he was alright.

Remy huffed and wordlessly went inside the bathroom and slammed the door. His whole body was shaking as he splashed cold water on his face.

'_Yah bettah learn how tah ease up sugah, Ah think yah just started some rumors out there.' _Rogue's psyched teased him.

Remy glared at the bathroom mirror. His eyes were sunken in (and to his surprise, they were a little green looking), his face was red and smudged with dirt; along with his hair which was slick with sweat.

He was going to get her back for messing with his head, for kissing him, and for trying to blow up his hand.

"Y'know what dis means?"

'_Ah get tah see yah shower?'_

Remy was sure, if he could actually _see_ her, that she was smirking again.

Scott waited patiently till he was sure that Remy was in the bathroom when he went out to talk to Rogue.

"Rogue, we need to talk." Scott knocked her bedroom door.

"Gimme a sec." Rogue called through the door, a minute later the door swung open. Scott sucked in his cheeks at the sight of Rogue. Her polka dotted black and white mid-thigh night negligee left little to the imagination.

"Can Ah help yah?" she leaned against the door frame, arms crossed impatiently.

"Yeah, you can." He tried his best to sound authoritative, but was failing miserably at the sight of her. "Did you kiss Remy?"

Rogue smirked, "Well, didn't think that bayou boy would be bragging."

"He wasn't _bragging_ Rogue, he was _pissed_." Scott followed her into the bedroom, "You know what his powers are, right?"

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Power absorption, no skin contact, and blah blah blah." She replied in a bored manner.

Scott ran his fingers through his hair in agitation, "Why did you do it then?"

"Ah was tryin' tah _relax_ him, he seemed so tense."

It took a few seconds for Scott to understand, "You hypnotized him?"

Rogue made a face, "Hypnotized is such an ugly word, Ah prefer 'charmed'." Rogue winked at him before starting to brush her hair.

"Look, I'm not going to get stuck in the middle of this. So just back off, the last thing this guy needs is a heart attack from you." Scott scowled at her. "Remy isn't going to become another one of your challenges Rogue. I don't think he can handle your mind games."  
Rogue tapped her fingers lazily against her dresser, "Yah finished yet, oh- bossy - fearless -leader?"

Scott opened his mouth then closed it again; he just realized that he was doing it again. Bossing her around. "Yes."

"Good, now can yah-?" she pointed towards the door. Scott stood awkwardly still; he wasn't going to leave until she promised to stop bothering Remy.

Rogue could feel his impatience and worry through her empathy, she licked her lips. '_Gawd, he really is tiring'_. "Unless…" she stood up and slowly started to unravel the tie on her robe.

Scott backed away so fast that he almost tripped backwards, "I'm going I'm going." As soon as Scott stepped out of her room she slammed the door behind him.

Scott collapsed to the floor, and mumbled into his hands "Ooohh, this is gonna be bad."

"Scott, this is so sweet." Jean spun around on the ice rink that Scott had rented for her. It was just them at the ice rink surrounded by red roses and the glow of the moon and stars. Scott could only grin as he saw Jean enjoy herself, "Just for you, Jean. I'm glad you like it."

Jean smiled up at him, "Like it? I love it!" she threw her arms around him. "Oh Scott, let the bodies hit the floor." He heard her whisper in his ear.

"What?" he pulled away from her in confusion.

"Let the bodies hit the floor."

He took a step back from his girlfriend; her jovial expression was now replaced by a very blank one.

"Let the bodies hit the …FLOOR!"

"ACK!" Scott met the floor face first. He swore loudly as the pain from the impact ran through his body.

"REMY!"

"Desole, didn't mean t' you wake up." Remy apologized sincerely.

Scott groped around his night stand for his glasses still cussing like mad, thankfully for him the music came to a screeching halt. But that didn't stop the pain in his head from thumping to the beat.

"You're playing _Drowning Pool_ at," he glanced at his clock, the time being displayed only pissed him off further, "six in the morning?!"

Remy shrugged "Y'slept t'rough _Sinner_ well." The Cajun laughed at the sight of Scott swearing while stumbling to get up.

Their door swung open with a loud bang revealing a grouchy and unchaven Logan.

"What the hell is all that racket?"

"Just getting ready f' de morning." Remy answered him; it took all of Scott's energy to not jump him.

Logan frowned as he inspected the room, "Really?" he looked down at Scott who was back to sitting on the floor. "Good to hear." The feral man grunted as he closed the door "DR in five minutes."

Scott fell back onto his bed and muffled into his pillow all seven words that couldn't be said on television.

"DR session is dat bad?" he heard Remy ask him. Remy was informed about the session, but didn't think much of it.

Scott groaned out wearily, wobbling a bit while trying to stand up. "With Logan? It's ten times worse."

"Let it go Kitty." Rogue warned her roommate when they got to danger room. The whole room was full of students but that didn't stop the petite brunette from pestering Rogue. _'Ah knew Ah shouldn't have told her!_'

"I still can't believe you kissed him! Are you _that_ insane?!" Kitty exclaimed in disbelief. Rogue hissed, "Can yah keep yoah voice quiet?"

"No!" Rogue sighed as Kitty continued to follow her and rant.

"I-I seriously cannot believe you. He can put people in a coma. IN A COMA Rogue!"

Rogue spun around to face her with hands on her hips, "Look, it was just one kiss and Ah barelah felt anythang. Just left me dizzy."

Kitty crossed her arms, "You're not gonna do it again, are you?"

Before Rogue could answer Remy and Scott walked through the door, dressed in their uniform.

Rogue's eyes immediately went to Remy. Somehow the untouchable was able to pull off the blue and red spandex uniform quite nicely. Rogue couldn't help but lick her lips, she had to hand it to him. He looked good

'_Thank yah Gawd foah spandex'_

The material stretched over Remy's body letting her get a good look of his six pack, chest, and _other_ frontal parts. Unfortunately, Remy had opted to wear his coat over the uniform, so she couldn't get good look of the rest of him.

"Rogue?" Kitty snapped her fingers a few times to get the Southerner's attention. "Are you okay?"

Rogue blinked a few times, "Fahne." she grinned. Kitty didn't look too convinced, but dropped the subject matter anyway.

Remy swore loudly as another round of ninja stars flew right towards him, he dropped to the floor and rolled till he heard each one fly over him. He flipped back up and then jumped in order to avoid poison darts and electric bolts. It had been two hours into the session, and so far he was able to keep up with the others. Thanks to his experience with the Guild.

"LOOK OUT!"

Remy's eyes just about bulged out off his skull when he saw the reckoning ball head straight towards him.

"GET DOWN!" Suddenly the ball started to glow a familiar bright pink color and he felt someone flip him over and pinning him to the ground.

As the rubble and smoke from the explosion settled down Remy opened his eyes to see Rogue look down at him.

She was straddling him, her knees pinning his hands to the ground. Rogue leaned slightly closer, "Yah okay, sugah?" she asked seductively.

All of Remy's internal alarms rang as her voice and weight of her body drove him crazy. He hadn't been this close to a girl for years, but he knew he had to focus and that Rogue wasn't worth it. "Get off me." He growled, but Rogue wouldn't budge. "Ooh, so the Cajun does bites." She let her hands rest on his chest, "Wonder what else he does." Remy froze when he felt her hands on him again.

'_Dieu, is she insane!?'_

"I aint warning y'again Rogue. _Move_." Instead of getting off, Rogue rolled them over so that they would avoid the surprise holes that Logan had rigged for the run.

Remy looked slightly dumbfound as he watched the hole in the floor close up, he looked at Rogue who had that insufferable smirk again.

"Session Over." A robotic voice called out. The danger room's room weapons and traps went back into hiding.

"Ah reallah don't lahke being on the bottom swamprat, so could yah get up?" Rogue asked innocently.

Remy grunted and stood up, "What ever y'say river rat."

Rogue put a hand to her heart mockingly, "So yah finallah picked a pet name foah me sugah? Ah'm touched, reallah."

Remy's impatience grew tenfold, "No I didn't."

"Yah know Ah did save back there from those boogie traps and reckoning ball, yah could be a little nicer."

"Nicer!? " Remy hissed, "Y'nearly blew my hand off last night!"

Rogue clicked her tongue, "Ain't mah fault yah got preoccupied. Yah shouldn't have been ogling at me."

"I _wasn't_ og-"

"Lebeau."

To Remy's relief Logan called him over, cutting his little "chat" with Rogue short. Remy seethed turning his burning devilish eyes back on Rogue, "Dis aint over."

Rogue smirked, "Oh, it's far from it."

As she watched him walk over to Logan, it suddenly hit her.

She knew what to do next.

"So kid, what did yah think of the run?" Logan asked, he threw a clean towel to the young Cajun.

Remy wiped the sweat of his brow and shrugged. He was still a little bit frazzled by Rogue to even think about what he went through in the DR.

"It was alright, not as bad as I t'ought it would be."

Logan chuckled, "Thought the "Prince of Thieves" would be less modest." Logan caught the alarm look on Remy's face.

"It's alright Gumbo, only the teachers here know about your little day job." Logan informed him. "Everyone here has their own dirty little secrets." Logan unsheathed his claws. "So don't worry too much."

Remy looked impressed, "Merci." He was already to leave till he heard Logan mention something that he never wanted to hear again.

"If you ever want to talk about Belle, the others and-"

Remy snapped his dark eyes crackled with energy. "Who told y'abou dat?" The name brought back a mixture of good and bad memories for him.

Logan sighed and scratched his neck uncomfortably; this wasn't his favorite part of the job. "The professor felt that you weren't completely over it yet. He wants to make sure that you can get passed it, for your sake."

Without thinking Remy took a hold of Logan's shirt, pulling the man face to face. "Listen, I came here so de professor can help me control my powers. Not t'play doctor wid my head!"

Usually Logan would have beaten anyone who would have grabbed him like Remy did into a bloody pulp, but he felt the guy's pain.

"Listen Cajun, I know how it feels to lose someone you love. It hurts."

Remy let him go, but his facial expression did not change. Logan knew so little of what he had been through. "Non, y'don't homme. Not like dis."

Remy left the danger room fuming; he had tried his best to forget that night. The night his powers activated right when he was kissing his childhood sweet heart, Belle.

"Funny seeing yah here Jeanie." Said Rogue, she was surprised to see the red head waiting in her room and sitting on her bed.

"This came for you this morning by special delivery." Jean held out a small manila envelop to her. Rogue recognized the handwriting on it and with a very shaky hand she opened it.

As Rogue read each word she could feel the blood rushing to her head, leaving her already broken heart cold. Her knees couldn't support her anymore, she felt like lead as she continued to read the letter. Each word as awful as the next.

She could feel Jean sitting her down and rubbing her back soothingly as her eyes started to water.

"Are you okay?"

Rogue released a pent up sigh as hot tears cascaded down her cheeks. "Ah knew it was comin', just…Ah didn't expect it would hurt still."

Jean slowly took the divorce papers away from Rogue before any more tears could stain them. "You should be happy Rogue. Cody didn't deserve you. Especially after what happened. You can do so much better than that."

Rogue shook her head and wiped her tears in disgust. "Yah would think that, wouldn't yah?" she smiled, but her eyes still remained cold and her voice was quivering. "But Cody…he reallah did love me. And Ah was stupid enough tah screw it up lahke Ah did." Jean took one of Rogue's hands into hers and let Rogue rest her head on her shoulder as she continued to cry.

--

**Sorry that took a while. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for the reviews everyone! :-) **


	4. Chapter 4

Remy soon learned the mansion was not the most exciting place on earth; it was dull, plain, and full of annoying kids

Jean tried her best to relax and shake off her anxiety during dinner in the mansion. The professor often told her she was one of the most powerful psychics he had ever met, she hoped this was true because she needed to focus on her powers so that Logan couldn't tell that she was lying when he kept asking her where Rogue was.

Logan gave her a suspicious look from across the dinner table; he hadn't been able to talk to Rogue about the divorce. So far Rogue was being very quiet about her feelings for her ex.

Remy looked between the two amusingly, it was like wolf watching his prey from a distance. "What's wid t'em?" he asked Kitty.

The brunette took a sip of her soda and meekly said. "It's about Rogue." Kitty gave him a side way glance, "Just stay quiet and look down, it's going to get ugly."

Remy looked at Scott, who was sitting next to Logan, his eyes were glued to his food. The poor guy looked as if he were going to explode any minute under the looks Logan was now giving him.

Remy scooted out his seat, "I t'ink I'll go take a ride." He looked at the faculty (Logan and Storm were sitting with them, Beast and the Professor were in the lab) for permission.

The two mumbled "Go ahead." without taking their eyes off of Jean and Scott. Remy walked fast to the garage, thankful to get away from the tense dinner.

"Dis is a tres weird place." He mused while clicking the button to open the garage door.

Even though Remy wasn't very experienced with girls, he was used to waking up and finding a girl, half dressed, creeping out his brother or cousin's room. Though this would be the first time finding a half dressed _guy _creeping into the garage.

Remy turned the lights to see the intruder properly. The guy had cropped blond hair, tan, and built like a full back. His pants were unbuttoned, unzipped, and sagging a bit around his hips, and Remy could see his shirt was inside out and backwards.

The guy cleared his throat awkwardly and stuck out is hand idiotically. "Hey..um…I'm Travis." By the sound of his accent, Travis was from New Jersey.

Remy tried not to look at what was obviously hickies and bite marks on the guy's neck and jaw. Remy only nodded 'hello'.

As Travis fumbled with opening his car door, he asked Remy for one small favor. "Um, you think you can tell Naomi that this afternoon was _great_." He was smiling like he had a hanger in his mouth.

"Naomi?" Remy questioned.

"Chick with white and brown hair? Killer body?"

Remy chuckled as he took a seat on his motorcycle. Rogue had this guy _played_.

"Dat what she tol' you?" Remy snickered, the guy's expression started to turn into annoyance.

"Yeah, what you into her?" Travis asked somewhat defensively.

Remy snorted and watched Travis start his car; he was still glaring at Remy.

"F-ing dirty mutant." Travis mumbled.

Remy pulled of his gloves, "Y'say somet'ing homme?" he asked darkly. The red glow behind his sunglasses was blazing like wild fire.

"I think you heard me. Don't have to repeat myself." Travis got out of his car, slamming the door behind in anger.  
Remy was ready to absorb the no good jerk big time when he noticed that Travis all of sudden looked blank.

After a minute of just watching Travis stare into oblivion Remy cautiously waved his hand in front of Travis's face to see if he was still awake.

"Dis is new."

"Not really." Jean piped up; she had walked into the garage with out Remy noticing her. Her hands were on her temple as she focused on erasing all of Travis's memory of the mansion.

"For Rogue, this is just too old." Jean added tiredly, Remy watched in amazement as a hypnotized Travis got into his car and drove off.

"Dat was impressive."

Jean sighed, "You mind coming with me to Rogue's job? I really need to talk to her."

"Why me?"

Jean bit her lip, brushing back stray red hairs from her line of vision; she didn't really feel like explaining it to Remy. "Well, Kitty's coming too, it's just we might need some help."

"You got that right." Scott piped up while walking into the garage along side with Kitty. He looked tired, but also mad.

Jean crossed her arms defiantly, "There's no way that you're going." She huffed, after what happened the last time she there was no way that Scott was going to go twenty feet near that bar.

Scott pinched the bridge of his noise in agitation, "Jean, whenever you and Kitty go to that bar you always get into a fight with the waitresses."

"Nu-uh!" Jean and Kitty exclaimed in unison.

Scott cocked his head to the side and studied the two for a minute, wondering if they really thought he was that stupid to believe them.

"Really? So how did Betsy's brake line get cut?"

Remy made a mental note to never piss off the two girls. He honestly didn't think that Jean and Kitty would have it in them.

"She was _licking_ ketchup from your _face_." (1) Jean said between gritted teeth, "What was I supposed to do?"

"And Emma?" Scott asked her.

Jean faltered a bit, "I have nothing to do with that." She stated with her chin high.

Scott chuckled, "So her car just some how managed to get crushed into oblivion on its own?"

Kitty smiled a little remembering Frost's reaction to seeing her car after Jean was finished with it.

That Mercedes Benz never had a chance against Jean's telekinesis power.

"Uh-huh." Scott kissed Jean on the cheek, "Let's go."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was Remy's first time in Mutant town. He couldn't help but be fascinated by all the mutants walking and talking freely with out getting dirty looks or insults. It was a busy and loud place that almost reminded him of New Orleans.

"Hey, you okay?" he heard Scott ask him.

Remy was getting slightly homesick, "

"I j'st need a drink."

Scott held the door for him and the girls to the bar.

"Then we definitely came to the right place."

The Luck Spot was pack full mutants drinking, playing pool, and dancing. The air was thick and stank heavily of cigar and cigarette smoke, the place felt humid from the loads of people dancing on the dance floor, and bright neon lights near the bar grabbed the attentions of patrons looking for a beer.  
With so many people surrounding him in short sleeves shirts and skirts, Remy unconsciously started to tug on his gloves. He hated crowds with every fiber in his being.

"Can we get a table, please?" he asked in a rush tone, the farther way he was from crowds the better.

"I think I can find you a nice little spot, love." Said a sweet British accent. From behind him, Remy could have sworn he heard Jean swear.

"Hey Betsy." Scott greeted her since no one else would.

Remy took another look at the girl. He couldn't blame Jean for being worried; the girl was belle. She was Japanese, with long dark purple hair tied into a messy French bun, her dark purple eyes were painted thick with black liner, and her uniform showed off her taunt tan skin.

"Hey love," she walked straight to Scott, combing her fingers through his hair, "Missed you last night." she purred.

Before Jean could get her hands around Betsy's neck, Scott pulled away and wrapped his arms around Jean's waist.

"I was busy." Scott stated firmly.

Betsy peered at the two, "I bet." She shifted her eyes over to Remy and winked, "Follow me." She led them to a small booth at the back of the bar and passed out the menus. Just to be safe Jean decided to let Scott sit near the wall of the booth so that she was between him and Betsy.

Betsy noticed this and glared at the red head as if she ruined her whole night. "Some one will get your orders." She told them briskly  
"Can you tell Rogue that we're here, by the way?" Jean asked nicely, but all she got in return was a nasty look from Betsy.

Remy let a low whistle as Betsy strutted away from their table, "So dat's Betsy?" he looked at Scott who was tapping his nails nervously against the table.

"And do I have de chance t'meet de lovely Emma?"

"Hopefully never." Kitty said under her breath as she looked over the dessert section of the menu.

"Why are you guys so worried over Rogue anyway?" Remy didn't really care for her, but his curiosity was eating away at him.

The three looked at each, wondering whether or not if it was okay to tell him.

"Is it dat bad?"

Jean cleared her throat as she laid the menu down, "More sad than bad, actually." She sighed, "Rogue got her divorce papers this morning. She's been a little too quiet about it, and whenever that happens she goes bed-hopping"

Remy snorted, that information wasn't at all surprising. But he couldn't really believe that at one point that Rogue was married.

"How long was she married?"

"Exactly fifteen minutes before her husband called it quits."

Remy nearly fell out seat while laughing, he had heard of celebrity marriages that lasted longer.

"It's not funny Remy." Kitty warned him seriously.

Remy wiped the tears from his eyes, "Desole, desole." Honestly, he wasn't all that sorry for laughing. If anything he felt sorry for Rogue's husband, no guy should have gone through the torture of being Rogue's husband. "What happened? I mean, isn't she a little young to have gotten married, much less divorced?"

The tension at the table doubled, and the three became quiet.

"It's a long story Remy."

"Oh please, no more stories darling, you'll bore the whole place." Said a crisp female voice with a light British accent. Remy looked up and for a second forgot how to breathe.

Maybe it was from the smoke in the room, but he could have sworn he was looking at Bella Donna for a few minutes. The girl _looked_ just like her; tall, long blond hair, cold blue eyes, and high cheekbones.

He felt his heart tug a bit and break at the same time. He missed her so much now.

"Bonjour."

The blond smiled at him and looked at the others, her smile grew bigger at the sight of Scott.

"Scotty." Emma cooed as she leaned over the table, completely brushing past Jean and giving Scott a good look at her cleavage. "I missed you, darling."

"'Scotty'?" Remy mouthed to him with confusion, but Scott just sat perfectly solid as Emma continued to caress his cheek.

"_Ahem_." Jean coughed loudly, "We like to order now." She tried her best to sound civil. But Emma wasn't making it any easier.

"Of course." Emma replied, she stood up straight and pointed to Scott "Scotch with no ice. Right?" she smiled at him.

Scott fidgeted in his seat; she was reading his mind again. "Um...no, just two sodas for us."

"And for you Kat?" Emma asked slightly disappointed about Scott.

The brunette seethed, "It's _Kitty_." Remy could see that Kitty's nails were digging into the table.

Emma rolled her eyes as she scrawled something down on her notepad, "_Meow_."

"And for you." She asked Remy.

Remy knew it was better to stay sober in these types of situation, plus with his powers it was never a good idea to get drunk. "J'st coke, merci cher." They handed her back the menus.

Emma pointed to Scott again, "I'll get you that scotch. You really should have something _fresh _and _different_." She glanced at Jean while saying the last word.

Cups and utensils rattled in the air, each pointing directly at a retreating Emma's head. Scott putt a firm hand around Jean's wrist, "Let it go, Jean." Jean reluctantly put down the cups and utensils.

"So...is every British woman attracted to Summers?" Remy asked trying to make conversation.

"Oh please, Emma's accent is as fake as her hair." Kitty snapped.

"Or breasts."  
"Or nose."

"Or-"

"She's a psychic from Boston." Scott told him, stopping the Emma bashing before it could get worse. "She can come on too strong at times."

Jean and Kitty snorted with disgust.

"I t'ink she's belle." He said it so quietly and sadly that the three barely heard him. They could see it, something in his voice and eyes that showed he was in pain.

Jean could pick up on it, and it was killing her. All that guilt and unused love was eating away at his heart and soul. She flinched; there was no way that those feeling were for Emma Frost. He had just met her!

Who was it that Cajun sorely missed?

Her conscience was the only thing that stopped her from peeking into Remy's mind. It wasn't fair.

Jean was about to say something comforting when she spotted a certain girl with white and auburn hair.

"There's Rogue." She slid out of the booth, "I'll be back in a bit."

Remy craned his head around to see Jean walk of towards Rogue, who was flirting off a storm with a bunch of guys. What ever Jean had whispered into Rogue's ear wasn't very nice. A stern grave look etched across Rogue's face. With arms folded Rogue followed Jean towards the back of the bar.

"That may get ugly." Scott sighed, he knew the following days for Rogue were going to be hard, but that didn't mean she had to be so _cool_ about it.

"How bad was de divorce?" Remy asked, a bit more sincere this time after seeing Rogue's reaction.

Before Scott or Kitty could give him an answer something clanked down hard on his table.

"Drinks for everybody." Emma smiled, serving everyone their drinks. She winked at Scott when she noticed that Jean was missing.

Remy looked at his drink confusingly. There was something rather eerily familiar about how his drink _looked_.

It was served in an old fashioned milkshake glass, with two bendy straws, and a slice of orange on the rim.

Then it hit him; Belle Donna and he shared their drinks like this when they were young. Every weekend the two would go to an old fashioned ice cream parlor.

"Enjoy your drink, _mon beau diable_." Emma whispered into his ear with a wicked smile.

_My handsome devil_. That was Belle Donna's nickname for him. Remy felt his mind go numb, Emma had looked into his mind and dug up that little miserable memory.

He could feel Kitty touch his arm, "Remy, are you alright? You look a little green."

"Excusez-moi, que j'ai besoin de soufflé" (2) Remy rushed out of the bar, his head was aching.

'_The one person who was crazy enough to love, killed by you. Good going you SOB.'_

'_She told us you were different, but we knew better.'_

Remy grabbed his head as the pain continued to grow. Being outside in front of the bar didn't help. He was drawing himself a crowd.

"Hey son, are you alright?" asked an old man with giant fly wings.

Remy groaned as the voices were getting louder and the street lights were stinging his eyes.

Like a man in trance, he stumbled to behind the bar.

Remy sighed; it was quieter back here. It stank thanks to the garbage, but at least he couldn't hear any one too much.

_I loved you Remy. Why did you hurt me? _

He could Belle's small voice ask him. He forbid himself to cry over her. To cry over something that happened too long ago.

_You were supposed to protect me._

So why was the pain still so raw and fresh?

Before he could sink any lower in his misery he heard some one sniff. He got up and looked behind the dumpster to see Rogue sitting crossed legged with a tissue in hand.

"What do you want?" she asked rudely, she didn't think someone would catch her crying behind the dumpster.

Where was the solace in crying behind a dumpster by yourself? She blamed Jean for her state of mess. She was alright until little Miss Perfect told her to get off her high horse and show some real emotions about her ex.

"Y'okay?"

Rogue sniffed once more and stood up. She brushed off the dirt from her uniform and threw away the used tissue. Remy could see her façade was coming back.

"Ah'm fine, swamp rat." She said breezily. Her eyes darkened immediately after catching the look of pity on his face.

"Whachu doin' here, bayou boy?" she snapped, "Ah' would figure you be too _scared_ tah head off to a club."

Remy ignored her condescending tone, "Y'were crying." He stated simply, remnants of running mascara stained her cheeks. She looked so small and fragile in this state, no longer was she the flirty and charming Rogue. He felt something in his heart pull a little, Rogue might have been more than annoying to him, but he hated seeing her like this.

"Lordy, aren't you a detective." She thought he was making fun of her, "Don't you think Ah didn't hear yah start crying about God knows what a second ago."

Rogue watched as Remy's eyes dulled in color a bit. It dawned on her that he was trying to be sincere.

She sighed, Remy was a good guy, albeit he could learn how to loosen up, but he didn't need her problems.

"Yoah a sweet guy Rem. Trust me, yah don't need anymore worries." (3)

She took one last good at him before heading back into the bar.

--

She did actually lick oil off his face. X-men #20.

Roughly translated from 'Excuse me, I need to breath'

A quote from episode Cajun Spice

Thanks everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Yah look really cute lahke that." Rogue giggled quietly from the bathroom as Remy tried his best to flatten out his hair. It was standing in small little tufts, and wouldn't lie flat for some reason. _

"_Maybe I could wear a hat?" He chuckled, sitting on the edge of their bed shirtless and in his boxers that she had given him for his for his birthday._

_Thoughts about his hair stopped as he caught sight of Rogue coming out of the bathroom. _

"_Wow." _

_Even in the dim lighting he could see her blushing. _

_She wore a short white and red nightgown with tiny straps, her auburn and white hair cascaded down her back. _

_Remy could already feel his fingers itching to touch her._

"_It's not all that pretty." Rogue mumbled shyly._

_He pulled her hand roughly, but before she could complain he was already kissing her._

_He could hear her moan a little as she became comfortable in his lap, as the kiss deepened Rogue fingers curled into his hair._

_She was the reason why his hair was always in tufts and why his hearts was pounding in his rib cage at this moment. He didn't mind anymore._

_He wrapped her legs around his waist, letting his hands idly trace patterns against her skin inciting another moan from her._

_She broke off the kiss, but had her forehead rest against his. Her voice was filled with raw emotion and desire as moaned his name. "Cody…"_

_Remy eyes flew wide open.  
"CODY!?!"_

THAWK!

Remy hit the wooden ground hard. The impact made his eyes teary and his muscles sore. Without any warning the lights turned on.

"Dude, you okay?" Scott asked as he fumbled to put on his glasses in a hurry. He looked at the clock to see that it was three in the morning.

Remy laid flat on his back with his sheets tangled around his legs. The only sound he made was a low groan.

Scott chuckled at he got out from his bed to help his roommate. But before he could give Remy his hand to help him up, the Cajun wrapped his blanket around his waist and walked slowly to the bathroom leaving a bewildered Scott to figuring out what had happened.

About five minutes later Scott had finally figured it out when Remy came back. He was soaking wet from head to toe and shivering.

Scott let out a low whistle, "Must have been one hell dream." He tried his best from not laughing at Remy's current situation but it was pointless. The untouchable was having wet dreams?

Remy's black and red eyes crackled with energy, a clear sign of anger. He pointed a shaky finger at the x-men leader and with a low growled warned him to shut up.

After Remy had gotten into dry clothes he flopped back onto his bed. He was bone tired, and not to mention emotionally tired too.

Scott hadn't turned off the lights, but instead sat on the edge of the bed with his fingers drumming impatiently on his knees.

"You going to tell me who you were dreaming about?" he asked eagerly. Remy turned to his side to face him.

"Non."

"Come on. Who ever you were dreaming about really left you wanting more apparently."

Remy eyed him then turned to his other side again, "Go to sleep, Summers."

"Was it Emma?"

"What?" Remy sat up and shook his head in annoyance, "No!"

"Betsy?"

Scott could see the older mutant jaw tick in annoyance. His fists were clenched around his dark blue sheets as he growled "Let. It. Go. Summers."

"It wasn't Jean, was it?" Asked Scott with a glare.

Remy pulled his pillow over his head. A hurried muffled 'no' answered Scott's question. "Rogue?" Scott asked again, but this time with a slight smile.

Remy said nothing, instead he got up grabbed his pillow and blanket and left the room.

Scott chuckled as he turned off the lights. He knew full well that Remy had dreamt about Rogue. He was sure that before Remy had fallen out of the bed that he heard him moan Rogue's real name.

Scott gave out a tired sigh as he drifted back into sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Mmm, that tickles." Rogue whispered as she felt Remy kiss her bare stomach and nibble the skin right above her belly button. She was laying flat on her bed; the only part of him she could see when she picked up her head was his hair. Her fingers wrapped around his damp dark auburn curls as he continued to nibble and kiss her skin. The sheets and few of the pillows were discarded on the floor, along with their clothes and shoes._

"_Y' complaining?" Remy asked against her skin, his hot breath made her shiver with lust. _

"_No, just didn't think you had that much energy in yah, that's all." She gasped as she felt his tongue dip into her navel. "REMY!"_

"_I'm full of surprises, Rogue." He wrapped his arms around her waist, his warm sweet laugh made her melt. "Never t'ought dat I would have the _Rogue_ succumb to pleading." Rogue laughed, "Don't let it get around now, sugah. Got a reputation tah keep." She warned him light heartily. He moved up her body and gave her a soft kiss on the lips._

_She looked up into his red on black eyes that were glowing in the dim lit room. They were burning with desire and passion and slowly turning into a pale blue color._

_Much like a former love interest._

"_CODY!"_

Rogue sat straight up in her bed, panting and sweating. She knew she was in her bed alone, with only Kitty sleeping peacefully in her own bed on the other side of the room.

She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to push back the memories and stir of emotions the dream had brought.

She groaned as the pain in her head subsided. What the hell was she doing dreaming of Remy the Untouchable?

She flipped her pillow over and pressed her face against the cool casing. It wasn't anywhere near sunrise yet, and already the day looked bleak.

After another cold shower and a quick change of clothes Remy felt tons better. He had only had a few hours of sleep after he had left his dorm room and took sanctuary on the couch in the recreational room. But the dreams and memories wouldn't go away, he could still picture Rogue in his mind.

Obviously these were _her_ memories of Cody and herself. It was hard to ignore the images, but Remy didn't want to pry into anymore of her memories, even though it was her fault that her memories were in his head now.

"Mornin'." Rogue saccharine voice woke him out of his deep thinking, almost giving him a heart attack.

So much for avoiding.

To his relief, Rogue wasn't looking at him. He waited for a snide or flirtatious remark, but she said nothing. Instead she grabbed the box of cereal from the counter and poured herself a bowl while he just looked on.

Jean, who was reading a book and drinking her morning coffee on the kitchen island, called out to Remy. "You okay, Remy?" she asked him sweetly. Remy just shook his head and smiled, "Oui, I'm fine."

Jean looked between the two of them, each were acting so guarded this morning. Jean could have sworn Rogue looked slightly flushed as she sat across from Remy at the breakfast table.

Jean elbowed Jubilee, who was sitting next to her reading a comic book, and asked the petite teenager telepathically '_What's with them?'_

Jubilee looked between the two southerners, who looked desperate not to notice each other.

'_Don't know. What are they thinking off?' _

'_You know I don't look into my friends head.'_

'_Aww, come on. Just one little peak into their head?'_

'_No Jubilee.' _The young mutant sighed and went back to her comic book. Jean glanced from her book to the two southerners..

Rogue looked up from her bowl of cereal and caught a glimpse of Remy. His eyes were slightly pulsating and he looked extremely fidgety. Rogue could see the clear definition of the muscles in his arms through his white shirt. She could almost feel his skin underneath her fingers; she remembered how wonderful it felt in her dreams when she ran her hand down his six pack.

Remy on the other hand was trying to ignore the light vanilla and orange sent coming from Rogue. He could feel her all around him and in him.

Well technically he was in her…

Remy flinched at that thought, accidently spilling his coffee on his pants and table. "Merde!" he shouted as he stood up.

Spilling hot coffee while thinking about the girl sitting across from you was a very very Very bad idea. Remy now wished he had poured himself a glass of cold milk instead.

"Are you okay?" Jean asked. She handed him a bunch of paper towels while Rogue moved away the coffee cup and laid it in the sink.

"Great, j'st great." He seethed as he tried his best to dry himself off. Much to his dismay Rogue decided to help him clean up the rest of the spilled coffee. Both found it hard to look at each other without thinking of their little dream.

Remy could have sworn that he saw her eye him for just a second. He studied her for a few seconds while she cleaned the table. His fingers were itching to run through her hair much like he did in the dream.

Rogue on the other hand was thinking about throwing everything off the table and pulling Remy down on her.

Both never realized that they were projecting their thoughts right in front of the telepath.

"TTTHHHEEEWWW!" Jean spit out her coffee all over the counter, her face now matched her hair.

"Jeanie, you okay there?" Rogue asked cautiously. Usually the resident telepath was very good at keeping her drinks in her mouth.

Jean covered her mouth, trying hard not to laugh. She had seen what the two other mutants were thinking. And it caught her by total surprise.

She coughed, knowing full well she need a few seconds to think of a reason as to why she spitted out her drink.

She lifted up her book to show them and stuttered. "Eric…Sookie…really good scene." (2) She blushed, she couldn't think of any other good reasons on such short notice.

Rogue and Remy gave her a strange 'what ever you say' look and went back to cleaning.

'_What was that?'_ Jubilee asked, trying to suppress a smile.

Jean told her, and Jubilee's reaction was much the same as the red head's.

Jubilee lifted her comic book, showing a picture of a dark curly haired woman kneeling behind a blood soaked rag. She coughed "Blake, blood, gore. Not so pretty." (3)

As soon as Remy and Rogue turned their backs Jean and Jubilee dashed out the kitchen quicker than Pietro ever could.

"Are you serious? The untouchable and the untamable are hot and heavy for each other?" Jubilee asked incredulously. Jean, who was trying her best to erase the explicit pictures from her mind, only shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't figure out when the feelings had started, but she could tell that the feelings were purely physical.

And for Remy and Rogue's sake, she hoped it stayed that way.

She knew what Rogue had gone through with Cody, and she had an inkling of what Remy had gone through.

The last thing those two needed was more heartache.

Rogue looked down at her wrist to see that it was only five to one. The sun and the light breeze made her more relaxed as she leaned against the tree. She was sitting on the fourth highest limb, thinking idly about her morning with the Cajun.

She thanked her lucky stars that Logan had planned on a little one on one session with Remy, so the rest of her morning was Remy-free. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing she wasn't so sure.

But without him around her, it gave her time to think.

Was she honestly starting to grow fond for the untouchable Cajun?

She tucked a strand of brown and white hair behind her ear. She could remember a certain some one else who used to do that for her.

"Cody…" she sighed.

_Ten months earlier…_

_Rogue smiled at her reflection. She loved her wedding dress. It was a strapless empire champagne wedding gown that had a dark green sash tied underneath her bust that ended in a cute little ribbon that sat right on top the small of her back._

_Her auburn and white hair was loosely curled, and flowed down past her shoulders giving her, what she hoped, was an angelic look._

_The pearl earrings and necklace were given by her mother, who right at the moment was fussing over Rogue like any other mother would on her daughter's wedding day._

"_Mama," Rogue turned to her mother, who was dressed in a beautiful one shoulder burgundy dress and black high heeled shoes with her dark red hair in a messy bun, "how do Ah look?"_

_Raven smiled, she tried her best not to cry as to not mess up her make up. Raven touched one of Rogue's curls, "You look beautiful Anna." She squeezed her daughter's hand and then spun her around to get a better look at her._

"_Cody's eyes will just pop right out of their sockets when he gets a good look at you." Raven gushed._

"_Rogue," Julie (1), dashed through the door with Jean tagging along besides her. Both girls were in the wedding as bridesmaids and both were dressed in dark green dressed wit h a beige ribbon tied around their waist and shawls over their shoulders. "Come on Roguey. It's time!" Julie smiled at the mother and daughter._

_Raven hugged her daughter tightly and whispered, "Do us proud." Raven released her daughter and left to take her place in the church pew _

_Rogue's marriage to Cody meant that there was hope for humans and mutants to get along with each other without facing animosity in the future. Rogue knew she had nothing to fear; she loved Cody with all of her heart. And she knew Cody felt the same thing for her. _

_Everything was going fine, they were almost finished, until the minister asked "If anyone knows why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony let them speak now or forever hold their peace."_

_Rogue didn't realize that someone had spoken up until she heard the guests gasp; she didn't understand why anyone would have spoken up. Until she turned around and saw who had caused her wedding to pause._

_There standing in the six aisle, in a dark blue and silver dress, was Carol Danvers. Rogue seethed, as the lithe blond pointed her finger at her in disgust. "Cody shouldn't marry a mutant trash like her! She's only marrying him for his money!" Carol shouted out. Rogue let out a snarl that would have made Logan proud. _

"_You take that back!"_

_Carol only shook her head in defiance, "Cody doesn't love you, he just pities you." Carol exclaimed with her arms crossed. Cody looked beyond angry and embarrassed, "Carol, _enough_!" Cody warned through gritted teeth, as he tried his best to hold back an enraged Rogue._

"_Tell her Cody, tell her you love me!" Carol shouted angrily. Rogue froze in fear and outrage, she turned to see Cody red faced and his eyes glued to the floor._

"_Cody?" Rogue asked in a tiny fragile voice._

"_He's mine!" Carol shouted before flying and grabbing Rogue._

Rogue shook her head, the fight had happened so fast. So quick and blurry that she barely remembered Carol flying through the roof carrying her or crash landing to the ground after punching Carol in the face.

But what she did remember was her powers getting out of control from the adrenaline. She could remember the whole ground and Carol turning bright pink as her powers escalated.

If it hadn't been for the Professor and his memory wiping, she would still have nightmares about pieces of Carol strewn around of what used to be the church parking lot.

A few weeks later, after Rogue had been discharged from the hospital, Cody admitted that he did have an affair with Carol, and that he couldn't go through the marriage after witnessing what Rogue did to her.

Rogue now wished that the Professor had erased the memories of her begging Cody to not divorce her (the marriage papers were already signed) and to take her back.

But Cody refused and went ahead and called the divorce attorney. And with that Rogue's life started to unravel right in front of her.

Because Rogue killed Carol, the city of Caldecott, Mississippi went crazy after mutants. No one cared that Rogue had killed in self defense; the people just wanted revenge of the murder of the city's favorite girl. Raven and the rest of the brotherhood and X-men tried to reason with the city's people. In the end, Rogue was banned from ever coming into Caldecott ever again, unless she wanted an early death.

Rogue wiped away her tears; she could still remember her mother, throwing her stuff out of the door, disappointment etched into her face. Not even the brotherhood spoke to her, much less looked at her.

Since then she had taken up residence at Xavier's mansion and tried her best to rebuild her life in New York.

Rogue knew that the divorce was all her fault, that she could have handled Carol a lot better than what she did. But in the end nothing could change what really happened.

Rogue wiped away the last of the tears and flipped out of the tree, landing gracefully on her feet. As she went back to the mansion she never noticed the pair of red glowing eyes following her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Don't forget to review :-) **

**I was on hiatus, had a MAJOR case of writer's block. But I'm back. **

_**Something Different **_**has two or three (depending on how long the next chapter is) more chapters, **_**Thanks it was fun**_** has one more chapter left, and **_**Bloodlines **_**will get updated soon, hopefully.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed their Thanksgiving.**

**1) I don't know Blindspot's real name, just that she was involved in Rogue's life during her run in the brotherhood in the comics. **

**(2)(3) Stackhouse Novel aka True Blood and Marvel's Anita Blake. **


	6. Chapter 6

Rogue blinked against the sun's rays pouring into the room. She stretched languidly and looked around the room for a clock.

six forty-five in the morning.

She cussed silently to herself for not waking up sooner. She looked back down at her "bed buddy" and smirked.

So the rumors about the mutant Longshot were true, she grinned smugly as she watched him sleep with a smile on his face. He had not mentioned his ex-girlfriend once (The number one pop-tart singer in the world: Dazzler!) when Rogue started to flirt with him in the bar the night before or during their tryst.

She knew him very well from his hit television show and his on and off relationship with the overrated pop princess. It didn't matter that his relationship with Dazzler was currently "on". She was no-where in sight, and beside the guy was smoking hot with his long blond hair and ocean blue eyes. Rogue knew he was hers when she was able to coax him into driving them to his apartment.

Rogue was quite pleased with her latest conquest. Her handiwork was all over him now. She got dressed, not even bothering to take a shower incase he woke up and wanted to make breakfast or something (sweet, but so cliché). She applied a fresh coat of dark red lipstick on her lips and kissed Longshot softly on his cheek.

Quickly and quietly she left his apartment and called a cab to pick her up.

Rogue idly sat in the back of the cab, she wasn't ashamed about her doings. Hell, Cody had cheated on her till the wedding. So why couldn't she have some fun now that she was single?

_X-mansion…_

"Rogue?" Jean called out when she heard the door open.

Rogue sighed, '_Great, a lecture from Miss Perfect_.' She walked into the kitchen to find Jean by herself drinking her morning coffee.

"Mornin'." Rogue greeted happily, she got herself a cup of coffee and sat across from the redhead.

Rogue could feel Jean trying to read her. Luckily, she knew the telepath wouldn't be able to see or hear anything going on in her mind. No telepath could.

"So how was your night?" Jean asked coolly.

Rogue twitched, Jean not being able to read her mind was one thing. Being able to see that she was _glowing_ was another.

"Just peachy."

"Rogue, you didn't-" Jean started to talk but then her jaw went slack. Rogue chuckled when Jean's green eyes went wide and her cheeks turned red.

"Uh, Jeanie? "

Jean didn't say a word, she pointed to a figure behind Rogue.

It was Rogue's turn to become speechless. Remy Lebeau, "The Untouchable", had just walked into the kitchen with only pajama pants on.

He wasn't bulk like Scott or Logan, but he wasn't scrawny like Bobby or Sam. He was taunt and wiry, with the perfect set of washboard abs. Rogue marveled at the small trace of dark brown hair trailing down into the pants.

She swirled a tiny silver spoon in her coffee cup with her eyes glued to the Cajun. She couldn't help but curse the fact that his pants couldn't go a few more inches lower. "Yum." Rogue licked the coffee of the spoon while Remy grabbed a juice carton from the fridge.

Jean shook herself out of the spell, "Morning Remy." She greeted sweetly, trying her best to advert her eyes from him. "Um, was it too hot last night?"

Remy downed the juice in seconds and wiped the sweat of his forehead with his arms. Giving the two girls a good look at his biceps.

"You can say dat."

Jean bit back her smile when she got a peek of what he was actually thinking. Poor guy didn't sleep a bit with Rogue's memories still swarming in his mind.

"I did."

She had to admit, for a guy who couldn't touch anyone and stay covered up, Remy was really able to put up a good front.

His dark eyes glanced over to Rogue and quickly went back to Jean. "I'll see you two later."

As soon as he the kitchen Rogue started to fan her self. "Gawd! Looking like that should be made illegal. Did yah see his butt?"

Jean frowned, "Rogue."

The auburn haired Southerner winked, "C'mon Jeanie, yoah were looking too. Makes yah wonder what's in those pants."

"You do realize he's trying to get back at for what you did last night, right?"

Rogue smirked, she had figured that out too. "Jokes on him, hun. That was a great show."

Jean was about to retort, when she noticed something different about her friend.

"Rogue, did you forget something?"

Rogue scrunched her face in confusion. "What?"  
Jean pointed to her chest.

Rogue patted down the front of her shirt, "Damn it." She ran up quickly with cell phone in hand to warn Longshot about her rookie mistake..

_Earlier_…

Remy cursed as he slammed the door to his room. He was soaking wet in freezing water.

Again_._

He knew his day wasn't going to start off any better when he saw that Scott was already up.

"Morning." Scott greeted in a tight smile. "Do you know why I fell out of the bed? Oh I know why- _Slipknot_ started to play from _your_ radio alarm!" he looked back at the radio in question. "At six thirty in the morning!" he exclaimed between gritted teeth.

"Desole." Remy collapsed back into his bed, ignoring the fact that he was soaked to the bone. He couldn't handle anymore sex dreams with Rogue (this time he dreamt of Rogue and him having sex on a pool table).It was driving him crazy, not to mention making him the butt in Scott's jokes.

"She got you again, didn't she?" Scott asked when he finally noticed Remy's state of despair.

"Didn't help dat she was feeling me up in the danger room yesterday." Remy muttered into his pillow, he didn't want Scott to him turn red in the face again.

"Rogue can get a little…_flirtatious_ at times."

Remy finally picked his head up and turned to Scott with a look disbelief written all over his face. "'_Flirtatious_'? De girl has a f-ing death wish! What de hell was she t'inking?"

Scott couldn't help but laugh at his friend's situation. Any guy would have killed to take Remy's place, including some of the younger students at the mansion.

Remy flipped Scott the bird when he heard him laugh, "Yeah, dis is f-ing hilarious. How would you like it if Jean held y-"

He stopped when he saw the goofy grin pasted on Scott's face.

Remy shook his head in disgust, "Never mind."

Of course Scott would find the idea of Jean pinning him to the Danger Room wall and running her hands down his chest hot.

The fact Rogue did it to him _during_ a DR session was borderline scary.

Scott finally stopped laughing and got up to smack Remy on the side of his head. "She's just teasing you. Once she realizes that there is no prize for her to win she'll give up."

"And how long will dat take?"

Scott shrugged; it wasn't like Rogue went on a schedule or anything. She usually got rid of a guy once she slept with him.

Obviously that wouldn't be happening with Remy and Rogue.

"Just give her a show, you know, something to hold her off for the time being."

Remy scrunched his face in confusion.

"You're tellin' me dat I should just let her see me naked and she's gonna get off my back?"

"Not naked," Scott ran his hands through his hair, trying to figure out the best way to advice Remy. "Just walk around the pool in shorts or something…when there's no one around." He added quickly when he saw that the Cajun was considering it.

Remy quickly grabbed his towel and went to the bathroom to fix him self up. He already had a plan thought up.

From the memories he saw of Rogue, she was scared of ever being in relationship after her divorce from Cody (why that was, he didn't know). She seemed to only like guys for the chase of it.

'_Let's_ _see how long Miss Casanova can take her own medicine_.'

After Rogue ran up to her room, Jean had a few moments to herself in the kitchen to think about what she could do for her friend.

She knew Rogue could be quite the man eater, but this was taking it to a whole other level. When she had called the bar last night to check why Rogue hadn't come home yet, one of the bartenders had told her that she left with Longshot.

It didn't make any sense to her. Why would Rogue sleep with a guy who was in a relationship after what happened to her?

"Morning, sweetie." Jean smiled at her boyfriend when he stumbled into the kitchen dazed. :Are you okay?"

Scott slowly pulled out the chair next to her and sat down. Wordlessly he dropped his head down with a loud _thud_.

"Umm, Scott?"

He let out a loud groan before finally speaking. "I can't take it anymore."

"Take what?"

"The music. The constant wailing music!"

Jean looked at her boyfriend curiously and passed her cup of hot coffee to him. "I think you need this more than I do."

Scott shot his head back up and backed away from the cup as if it were filled with poison. "NO! No caffeine, that's the last thing I need."

Jean was growing more fed up; she already was dealing with Rogue. She didn't want a nutty boyfriend to add to her list.

"What is the matter with you?"

"It's Remy! Every freaking night and morning I have to listen to his music."

"So?" Everyone in the mansion had different taste in music and each liked to play loudly when they could.

"You don't get it. The guy plays Metallica at like midnight."

"Logan listens to Metallica, that never bothered-"

"He plays _Enter Sandman _to get to sleep." He told her in a toneless voice.

The expression on Jean's face matched his when he first saw Remy playing the song on his i-pod.

He watched for a few seconds while Jean tapped her nails along the table's edge. He could tell she was trying search her mind to what to say next.

"Isn't that song about-?"

He cut her off with a curt "Yes."

Jean blew out a puff of air; she had heard about Remy waking up Scott with his music.

"_Okay_…" she offered him a sympathetic smile. "Why don't I treat you to a massage?"

"As long as you get rid off my nightmares, I'm good."

Jean stood behind Scott and started to massage his broad shoulders. He had so many kinks and knots.

"What nightmares?"

Scott could feel the heat creep into his face, "I-I keep dreaming that James Hetfield (1) is trying to blow me up in my underwear."

Jean stood still for a moment, thankful that Scott couldn't see her biting her lip to keep from laughing. "Okay…I'll fix that for you. Right after I finish with Rogue"  
"I already took care of that." Scott yawned; the massage was starting to get comfortable. It felt like forever since the last time he had had a good night's rest.

"I told Remy what to do."

Scott was a great leader, a great boyfriend, and a good friend. He by all means though was NOT a good advice giver.

"Sweetie, what exactly did you tell him?" Jean asked worriedly. The last thing she need was Remy trying to get into Rogue's mind.

Or pants.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

For the first time Rogue could remember, she was actually _happy_ to go to work. The crowded, smoky and loud bar proved to an excellent source of distraction from her divorce, Jean, Logan, Xavier and the rest of the X-Men.

Though the one thing plaguing her mind that she wished she could have left at home was thoughts of Remy. The sweet untouchable Cajun was becoming a valued prize for her. She knew it was wrong, but she had so many ideas in how to get around his powers for her and him to have a bit of fun.

"Finally Miss Thang decides to grace us with her beauty." Monet, a waitress and a good friend of Rogue, greeted surly.

Monet was a beautiful French/Algerian woman with long dark hair and dark brown eyes. At first glance she looked sweet and stunning in her waitress uniform. No one would ever suspect that Monet had super human strength and psychic abilities.

Or that she liked to drink and had a mouth like a trucker.

"What's with yah? Its a little tah early tah be acting bitchy."

Monet gave Rogue a sour look and pointed to one of the booths on the far side of the bar.

"Oh."

Sitting close together was Everett Thomas, Monet's former flame. He had his arm wrapped around a cute curvy blond and was nipping her neck affectionately.

Rogue could feel her eyebrows go up, she was surprised. She knew Monet had a temper, so for her friend to stay behind the counter while her ex was with another girl was _odd_.

"Yah started drinking yet?" Rogue asked, eyeing the small shot glass near Monet.

The raven haired woman pulled out an almost empty bottle of tequila and shook it a bit. "What do you think?" Monet snorted and hid the bottle again before their boss could spot it.

"Okay…" Rogue quickly grabbed the trays on the far side of the bar and put them in the sink. When she turned around to get the remaining trays Monet was standing right in front of her.

"So, you screwed Longshot last night?"

Rogue looked over to see if anyone could hear them. When she was confident no when was listening in, she smiled. "Emma and Betsy around?"

"They're making their rounds." She said excitedly when she noticed the gleam in Rogue's eyes.

Rogue pulled her quickly to the back kitchen, she held off for a few minutes to build up suspense. "Did the deed."

Monet squealed and slapped Rogue on the butt with one of the dish towels laying around on the kitchen counter. "I so knew it! He was checking you out the entire time last night."

"Of course. What man can resist mah charms."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement, because as far as Rogue knew, there were no men who could resist her.

"Just one little thang though." Rogue mumbled, biting her thumb nail. "Ah left mah bra at his apartment."  
Monet's face seemed to pale with every word. She slapped Rogue again harder on the arm with her hand this time.

"OW!" Rogue rubbed the sore spot on her forearm. "Watch the super strength, sugah!"

Monet ignored her. "I cannot believe you! How can you make such a rookie mistake?!"

Rogue sighed, she knew it was stupid. Before she left the mansion she quickly left a message for Longshot on his cell phone again (like hell she would use his home number!) warning him about her lost lacy bra.

"You do know that Dazzler moved in, right?"

Rogue smirked, "Hopefully mullet boy is smart enough to say he got the bra for her." She winked for Monet's benefit. "Something tah remember me by."

"No kidding." She giggled. It was kind of funny picturing Dazzler finding the bra in Longshot's bedroom.

"So," Monet smiled devilishly as she leaned against the wall, "was he good?"

Rogue laughed out loud; usually she told Monet all the details of her latest tryst. But she didn't feel up to it now.

"Come on. Tell me," Monet begged, tugging a bit on Rogue's arm. "I got a bet going on with Emma and I don't want to lose."

"Sorrah sug-." She stopped and picked out the door when she felt a familiar stir in her empathy.

Remy and Scott had just stepped into the club, both looked good. Remy looked especially delicious in a long sleeved black t-shirt and jeans. The outfit seemed to cling to his rock hard body.

"Look who came tah play." Rogue whispered seductively. She looked back at Monet. "Ah got mah eyes on a new prize."

Monet didn't look surprise.

"Who?"

"He's out there if yah wanna see." She pointed behind her to the door. "He's sitting with Scott."

Monet quickly peeked out the door. She had to admit the guy was gorgeous and way hotter than Scott (no surprise, Emma and Betsy were already at the table).

"Hmm, really?"

Rogue frowned; she wasn't expecting that type of reaction. "What? What's wrong with him?" To her and Monet's surprise she sounded a bit defensive.

Rogue was never defensive about the guys she was pursuing.

"It's just that he's…"

"He's what?"

"A brunette." She took another peek. "Or an auburn. What ever you want to call it."

Rogue arched her eyebrow suspiciously at her friend. "Care to clarify that foah me, hun?"

Monet swayed back and forth on her heels; she wasn't so sure how to explain it with out offending Rogue.

"It's just that you always go after blond guys. And only blond guys."

Rogue gasped and put a hand to her heart. "That is not true!"

Now it was Monet's turn to eye Rogue suspiciously. "Really?" she asked sarcastically. "Okay. Well if memory serves me correctly. After Cody it was Jared, blond. Then ''Johnny, blond. Then a full month of Ash, also blond. Then your little fling with Pietro, who by the way made Jay Manuel's (2) hair look natural."

Rogue snorted, that much was true.

"Then there was that tryst you had with Magneto." She gave Rogue a dark look. "Ew. Hot, but still ew"

Rogue could feel her face burn with embarrassment. That relationship went over real smoothly over at the mansion. Not

"Then we had Augustus, who by the way was a _darling_." She added when she noticed Rogue cringe at the name.

"Then there was Joseph, Danny, Travis, and now Longshot." She held up both of her hands and displayed each finger. "All blonds. You never showed an interest in any other type of guy. Why now?"

Rogue sucked in her cheeks, she didn't know why now. All she knew was that she wanted Remy _now_.

"Who knows." She answered finally as she looked on at Remy playing phooze ball with Scott and a few other guys. "Question is though, sugah, is when am Ah going tah get him?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It looks like I have two chapters left. And they're gonna get steamy. **

**1) The lead singer of Metallica. The dreams were based on Metallica Guitar hero commercial. (I miss Jott). **

**2) From America's Next Top Model.**

**Please feel free to review. :-) **

**Thanks for reading **


End file.
